Les cullen jouent à la Wii
by Morenas
Summary: Edward, Emmet et Jasper jouent à la wii. Enfin jouer est un faible mot le mieux serait de dire se battent pour jouer à la wii! Quel sport! A noter que Nessie intervient attention les Cullen!


Les Cullen jouent à la Wii

_Et voila une nouvelle fiction avec Ministarlet ! Je remercie les gens qui ont reviewer (non je ne sais pas si ce verbe existe^^) et qui ont ajouté nos fictions dans les favoris et une review aussi. Voila sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

Edward se cambra et avec aisance donna un coup avec son « club ». Il aimait beaucoup le golf, un sport d'élégance d'après lui.

« Ed ! Passe la wii maintenant, j'en ai marre de te voir faire entrer une balle dans un trou ».

« Ed » grimaça. Emmet n'avait aucune sensibilité. D'accord il ne jouait pas au golf mais c'est pratiquement pareil, non ?

« Edward ! Je veux jouer ! Pleurnicha Jasper

Edward soupira. Ses frères ne connaissaient rien à l'élégance.

« -Non ! On joue au golf ! »

Emmet lui arracha la wiimote des mains.

« -On ne m'interrompt pas pendant mon SWING ! » hurla Edward

Emmet changea de jeu et Jasper bougonna…

« -C'est pas juste, tu mets toujours la boxe… On le sait que tu es le plus grand, le plus musclé, le plus fort… »

Edward ricana : « et le plus intelligent…

-Ah non alors ! » Protesta Emmet

Jasper et Edward pouffèrent de rire.

Edward joua contre Emmet et se fit battra à plate couture.

« Je suis le plus fort ! Je suis le plus fort ! »Scanda Emmet.

Il leur fit une démonstration de ce qu'il appelait la danse de la victoire c'est-à-dire qu'il courut partout dans le salon en agitant partout les bras en hurlant.

« Charmant. Vraiment très élégant, commenta Edward.

«-Mouis, je suis plutôt fier de moi ».

Jasper avait profité de cet intermède pour chiper la wiimote et avait mis le jeu de tennis et il tendit une télécommande discrètement à Edward qui accepta le compromis.

« Non ! Non ! Changez ça, ordonna Emmet.

Pff cause toujours, dirait-on…Edward et Jasper ignorèrent royalement le gorille qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en émettant des cris perçants. Ils n'auraient jamais du l'ignorer.

« -WAAHH ! hurla Emmet.

-Mais qu'est ce… ? »

Jasper n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire davantage. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible étant donné que l'énorme postérieur d'Emmet s'était posé sur sa délicate tête. Edward prit un coussin en guise de bouclier et chargea son frère. En une fraction de seconde, ils attrapèrent chacun une télécommande et l'utilisèrent comme épée. Jasper qui avait été libéré grâce à l'attaque héroïque d'Edward, sifflait l'air de « Pirates Caraïbes ». La télécommande d'Edward cassa et la musique se transforma en marche impérial de Star Wars (Dark Vador) tandis qu'Emmet se rapprochait à pas lourds d'Edward pour l'achever.

« BANZAI ! cria Emmet en chargeant Edward.

Il glissa vers la droite et Emmet s'enfonça intensément dans le tout nouveau home cinéma qui exceptionnellement n'était pas accroché au mur mais placé comme une télé normale (_pour le bien de cette fiction). _Ils entendirent un crépitement, le dernier, puis plus rien. Emmet était embroché dans la télé. Ses frères hurlèrent de rire. Leur frère était dans de beaux draps ! Attirée par le bruit, Renesmée entra dans le salon.

« -Han…Emmet, pas bien ! »

Edward enfouit sa tête dans le canapé. Sa petite rapporteuse préférée allait tout raconter à Papy Carlisle !

« -Nessie , si tu ne dis rien à Papy…Euh…Que veux tu pour ton silence ?! »

Emmet était désespéré. Très désespéré.

« Pff, on n'achète pas ma fille, hein Nessie ? Elle a des valeurs, elle. dit Edward.

-Je veux du chocolat tous les jours à vie, clama la fillette ».

Edward s'étrangla et Emmet afficha un sourire triomphant.

« Et toi tonton Jasper ?demanda Nessie

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait » s'offusqua Jasper.

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Jasper soupira.

-« Je trouverai un moyen de t'amuser sans wii.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai vu une pub la semaine dernière .Avec un seul petit truc tu peux aller à la piscine, faire du cheval… »

Edward fronça les sourcils…

« -Attends…tu parles des Tampax là ?! »

Jasper acquiesça : « Tu connais ? Ca a l'air marrant ! »

Quand Bella entra dans la pièce, ce fut pour découvrir un Jasper mort de honte, Un Edward et un Emmet écroulés de rire, et une Nessie qui se roulait à terre en hurlant qu'elle voulait un tampax…

Fin

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
